


ad astra (ex astris)

by alainchabat



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: bref voilà c'est un peu brouillon mais ! enjoy, j'ai écrit ça je sais pas quand c'était caché dans mes brouillons, just a lovely little thing about my son and the night sky, my alien boi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/pseuds/alainchabat
Summary: Depuis tout petit, le ciel nocturne le fascinait. Toute cette vie, lointaine et lumineuse. Allongé dans l'herbe, plus calme que jamais, il s'imaginait des tas d'histoires. Il se voyait, flottant parmi les étoiles, observant les planètes, explorant les confins de ces mondes inaccessibles.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	ad astra (ex astris)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).



Perceval aimait bien la nuit.

Il aimait bien le jour aussi, hein. L'un n'exclue pas l'autre, qu'on sache. Mais la journée, il y avait toujours des choses à faire. Des ordres à respecter, des instructions pas claires, et puis les gens qui l'engueulent. C'est pas toujours très drôle. La nuit, au moins, on le laissait tranquille. Il pouvait rester dans sa chambre, allongé tranquillement, à penser à plein de choses. Parce que même si les autres ne s'en doutaient pas trop, ça tournait, là-dedans. Parfois, il se promenait dans les couloirs et s'amusait à compter les pierres des murs. Il les avait tous compté plusieurs fois, depuis le temps. Ses préférés, c'était les murs avec un nombre de pierre multiple de cinq.

D'autres fois, il sortait dans les jardins et s'allongeait dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel. Même en hiver, parfois. Il se caillait les miches, mais certains soirs, l'appel du ciel était juste irrésistible. D'autres soirs, plus chauds et plus cléments, il lui était même arrivé de s'assoupir dans l'herbe, et d'émerger à l'aube, juste avant que les étoiles ne se fondent dans le ciel. Alors il retournait dans sa chambre et dormait un peu, avant qu'on requiert sa présence- enfin. Avant qu'un chevalier ou un autre ne vienne tambouriner à sa porte en gueulant.

Perceval pensait vraiment souvent aux étoiles. Depuis tout petit, le ciel nocturne le fascinait. Toute cette vie, lointaine et lumineuse. Allongé dans l'herbe, plus calme que jamais, il s'imaginait des tas d'histoires. Il se voyait, flottant parmi les étoiles, observant les planètes, explorant les confins de ces mondes inaccessibles. Souvent, la tête calée sous sa main, il tendait simplement son bras vers la lune, comme ça, et restait dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. L'apaisement qui l'envahissait alors était sans pareil. C'est comme s'il savait.. où il était. C'est entier, avait-il dit une fois à Arthur au bord du lac. C'était exactement la même chose. Lui, les étoiles, la lune bienveillante, l'air tiède de la nuit, le silence.   
C'était entier.


End file.
